


The Things I Put Up With

by Elder_Schraderham



Series: Laser Cats [3]
Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: Gen, Science, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder_Schraderham/pseuds/Elder_Schraderham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitro really does put up with a lot of crap from his best friend Admiral Spaceship. Poor Nitro feels like he’s living with a child who doesn’t listen and manages to get himself hurt over stupid things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things I Put Up With

The base was pretty quiet for once. It was a very rare occasion. Admiral Spaceship was almost  _always_ working on something and causing some sort of racket. For once, the only noise in the base was music coming out of a set of speakers in Spaceship’s lab. Nitro, on the other hand, was cuddled up on the couch in the living room with his nose in a book and Nos by his side. It was a very relaxing couple of days. Their chief hadn’t called about any missions which left the two heroes with nothing to do.

Spaceship had practically locked himself in his lab, claiming to his friend that he was working on something revolutionary. Nitro took his word for it, and gave him the space he needed, only knocking on the door twice when he went to the gym and letting him know he’d be back later. Other than that, the two hadn’t talked much in the few days since he locked himself in his lab.

Nitro could only remember a hand full of times when Spaceship would open the door to let out Tractor Beam to roam about the base. When he was out, Nitro retreated back into his room to avoid getting shot at by a cat who didn’t like him.

From down the hall, Nitro heard some commotion from Spaceship’s lab. He tore his gaze from his book to look towards the noise. Nos jumped off the couch and began to pad her way down the hallway.

“Admiral Spaceship?” Nitro called.

No response. Nitro shrugged it off and returned back to his book. It wasn’t until a few minutes later when he heard a very large bang from from inside Spaceship’s lab. A few seconds later there was another bang. Nitro looked up and put his book down, waiting to see what would happen next.

“Nitro!” Spaceship called from the lab.

He put his book down and headed down the hallway to Spaceship’s lab. “Spaceship?” he asked, opening the door to his lab cautiously.

Everything seemed normal except there was an Admiral Spaceship on the floor, cradling his arm carefully against his chest. Across from him, there was a circle of black ash like something had blown up from there, which would explain the bang. Then Spaceship on the floor would explain the second one.

“Hey, kemosabe,” he tried to smile to his friend.

“Hi,” Nitro nodded. “Whuchya up to, kemosabe?”

“Well, I was working on a new ray gun, right? So, I was finally running some tests and it kinda backfired and yeah… I think I broke my arm…”

“Very unlike you,” Nitro knelt down to look at his arm. “Well, it’s not turning eighteen different shades of colour, so it’s probably not broken. Let’s get you checked out either way.”

He managed to help his friend to his feet and the two headed to the teleportation pods. Nitro gently shoved Spaceship into a pod and set the coordinates to the nearest hospital base. He hit the button and stepped into the same pod and the two were transported to a nearby hospital.

It didn’t take very long to get Spaceship checked over. Nitro simply stood by the door and let the doctors do their work. Thankfully, Spaceship only had a bruised radius and it wasn’t broken. The doctor just told him to rest his arm for a few days or so and it should be fine. He gave Spaceship some healing lotion to put on it every couple of hours and sent them on their way back.

When the two were teleported back to their base, Nitro turned to Spaceship.

“Are you going to abandon your project while your arm heals?”

“Of course, kemosabe,” Spaceship smiled to his friend.

Nitro nodded to his friend and retreated back to his room to do some reading and possibly clean. When Spaceship heard Nitro’s bedroom door slide shut he smiled down to his cat Tractor Beam, who was happily rubbing his body against Spaceship’s leg.

“He said to abandon  _that_ project, he didn’t say anything about starting another one.”

Tractor Beam meowed and that was about the extent of their conversation. With a smile, Spaceship retreated back to his lab and shut the door. A few minutes later he had to open the door again to let Tractor Beam in. Things were going quite smoothly for Spaceship’s newest project. The insomniac worked all through the night and well into the morning.

Nitro emerged some time after ten and headed into the kitchen for his caffeine intake. He made himself a cup of coffee and filled the cat food dishes for Nos and Tractor Beam. With half a cup of coffee in his system, he wandered off to find Spaceship.

First, he checked his room. It was a long shot that he was in there, he hardly ever slept but when he did it was usually in his lab at his messy desk. He poked his head into Spaceship’s room and wasn’t surprised to find it empty. Nitro shut it and began to wander the rest of the base. The last place you look was usually where something was. The last place Nitro didn’t check was the lab. He sighed and hoped that Spaceship wasn’t there. To his downfall, he was. He was busy working away at something.

“Didn’t I tell you not to work on that project?” Nitro scolded.

The sudden voice of his friend caused Spaceship to jump. “Don’t  _do_ that, kemosabe! You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“That really didn’t answer my question. Come on, kemosabe. You bruised your radius, you shouldn’t be doing more science experiments similar to the kind that got you hurt in the first place.”

“Details, details,” Spaceship waved him off. “Besides, you said to abandon  _that_ project. You didn’t say anything about starting a new one.”

Nitro let out a deep sigh and muttered under his breath, “Oh my god the shit I have to put up with…”

“What was that?” Spaceship asked, actually not hearing what he said.

“Nothing. Just don’t hurt yourself again, please.”

“Can do, kemosabe.”

Nitro just nodded and exited the lab, a little afraid of an outcome. Keeping as far away from the lab as he could, Nitro went back into the kitchen so he can be closer to the coffee. All he could think about was  _how_ Spaceship was going to hurt himself again. With a bruised arm bone, he was sort of limited to the things he could do, but he didn’t care apparently.

Few hours and a few cups of coffee later, Nitro deiced it was safe for him to head to the gym for a bit. He let Spaceship know he was going and would be back later, and was also warned not to do anything stupid in his absence. Spaceship obviously said he wouldn’t, but it was a matter of when he would do something stupid. Nitro left and had some worry free work out time.

He wasn’t gone for more than two hours. When he finally returned to the base, he was greeted by his cat Nos and a loud crash coming from the lab.

Nitro sighed, “At least he waited for me to get home.”

He dropped his gym bag and headed back to the lab. When he opened the door a wave of smoke greeted him. He coughed a few times and waved away the smoke and walked in. Spaceship was on the floor again, black ash covering his face, holding his arm like the day prior. Nitro sighed.

“Hey, kemosabe!” Spaceship greeted with a huge smile, “how was the gym?”

“Thanks for waiting to do something stupid till I got back.”

“I think I actually broke my arm this time, Nitro.”

“Jesus Christ…” He shook his head and bent down to be eye level with Spaceship. “Lemme see.”

Spaceship gingerly held out his arm and Nitro held it carefully as he pushed up his friend’s jumpsuit sleeve. This time, it was a few different colours. He sighed. “Well. It looks like you broke it, kemosabe.”

“It hurts worse than yesterday.”

“Come on,” Nitro sighed and helped him off the ground.

Spaceship smiled brightly to Nitro, “thanks, kemosabe. You’re seriously the best.”

“The shit I put up with…” he grumbled to himself as he lead Spaceship to the teleports again.

Once the two got to the hospital base again, Nitro stood next to Spaceship like he was a mother that was totally done with their idiot child who got hurt doing something totally stupid. Like a mother, he told Spaceship to sit down while he signed him in… again.

“Weren’t you two here yesterday?” the nurse at the desk asked.

Nitro nodded, “Yup.” He popped his ‘p’.

“He didn’t learn the first time?” they asked.

“Nope,” he popped his ‘p’ again.

“I am so sorry.”

“I live with that idiot… Everyday I deal with him. Granted, somedays are worse than others but even so. As soon as we got back yesterday I told him not to do anything stupid. What does he do? Something stupid.”

“I really am sorry.”

“It’s okay. This kinda thing happens when you’re around your best friend all the time.”

“Well,” the nurse took the paper Nitro had just filled out and reviewed it, “We’ll be with you two in a few minutes then.”

“Thanks,” Nitro nodded to them and headed back to the waiting room and sat next to Spaceship.

Spaceship frowned a bit at his friend as he sat down. “You’re mad at me.”

“I’m not mad,” he shook his head. “Just kinda…” he paused, trying to find the right word to describe how he felt, “aggravated? Feeling like I’m dealing with a ten year old child? Dealing with my idiot best friend? Take your pick.”

“I’ll take idiot best friend for two hundred.”

Nitro shook his head, “Jesus…”

“Hey, I’m trying to take my mind off of the pain in my arm.”

“Well, if you would’ve listened to me you wouldn’t be in pain.”

Before the two could get in a more heated argument, a doctor approached the two and attended to Spaceship. Thankfully it wasn’t the same doctor as the day prior. The doctor had taken x-rays of his arm and saw that the same bone Spaceship bruised the day before was now broken. Nitro did his best to keep his mouth shut and not yell about how much his best friend was an idiot for not listening to him.

They were in and out in about an hour, give or take. Spaceship had a white 3D printed cast on his arm and still had to use the healing lotion he had gotten the day prior. Thankfully, it wouldn’t take too long for the bone to heal while using the lotion.

As soon as they got back to the base, Nitro turned to Spaceship. “Listen to me. You are not to do any science experiments whatsoever. Stay out of the lab and stay away from doing anything related to things that could potentially explode.”

“You take the fun out of everything.”

“Don’t care. I don’t want to have to take you back to the hospital three days in a row.”

“You sound worse than my mom,” he rolled his eyes.

Nitro took a deep breath. “Okay. I’m going to take a shower and please, for the love of God, do not hurt yourself.”

“I promise,” he responded with a sigh.

Nitro let out a deep sigh as he retreated back to his bedroom and shut the door. Nos was sitting on his bed, washing herself. She meowed when Nitro sat down on the edge of his bed to take off his sneakers.

“My best friend’s an idiot, Nos.”

Blink.

Nitro nodded, “I know.”

He got his much needed shower and when he finished up, he changed into some comfy clothes, grabbed his book and headed back out into the living room to read on the couch. Nitro was a bit surprised to find Spaceship playing some virtual reality video games in the arm chair. He flopped down on the couch and pulled open to the page he was on.

“Wanna play some virtual reality with me?”

“Maybe later.”

“Suit yourself.”

The two did their own thing in silence. A little whiles of silent activities, Spaceship took off the virtual reality glasses he was wearing. He noticed how into his book Nitro was, and began to slowly work his way out of the room and down the hallway to his lab to do some more work.

“I swear to god if you’re going into your lab I will tackle you to the ground this very second,” Nitro warned, not even looking up from his book. “You already have a broken arm.”

“So what if I have a broken arm?”

“So what? If you take one step into that lab I am putting a code on that god damn door and you will not be allowed in there till your arm is healed.”

“You take the fun out of everything. What am I supposed to do with myself if I can’t go in my lab?”

“Uh, reading is an option.”

“Reading’s boring.”

“You’re not going back in that lab.”

For the rest of the night Spaceship watched TV in the living room, pouting the entire time over the fact that he couldn’t go in his lab. At eleven o’clock, Nitro shut his book and stood up. He said goodnight to Spaceship and retreated back to his room for bed. Spaceship give it till midnight when he knew Nitro would be completely asleep by then.

He snuck back into his lab and began to sketch up some ideas for a new project. Times like this he was happy to be an insomniac. As the night progressed on, he must’ve fallen asleep at his desk.

Nitro woke up a bit earlier than usual. He yawned and headed into the kitchen for his morning coffee. Once a cup of coffee was in his hand, he went down to Spaceship’s room. An annoyed sigh escaped his mouth when he found it empty. He ventured to the lab and found him sleeping at his desk. Nitro back tacked to the living room to set his coffee down. He cracked a few joints before heading back into his lab.

Without warning, Nitro grabbed the back of Spaceship’s wheelie chair and began to pull him and the chair out of the room. That woke him up quickly.

“What the hell?” he asked groggily.

“Great listening, kemosabe,” he responded as he pulled the chair out of the lab. Nitro then went back into the lab to make sure Tractor Beam wasn’t in there. He wasn’t. With a nod, he exited the lab and went to the touch pad next to the door. He programed in a code and the door slid shut. “I warned you. Jesus, it’s like punishing a small child that just so happens to be older than me.”

“Oh come on, kemosabe! This isn’t fair.”

“Life’s not fair,” he began to walk back into the living room for his coffee, grumbling to himself, “makin me move him without caffeine intake…”

Spaceship had given Nitro his much needed space most of that day. He decided to take his lack of lab time to do some chores around the base. Nitro on the other hand, sat around reading. Once in a while when Spaceship was cleaning, he over heard him humming some tunes. Later on, they turned to words. The whole day, Spaceship had been pondering over theme song ideas for the two of them.

Later that night, Nitro had heard a good portion of the interesting songs. Spaceship was singing softly to himself as he dusted the living room where Nitro sat. He shook his head, doing his best not to smile.

“Why am I friends with you?”

“Cause I’m an interesting person?” Spaceship smiled.

That got a small smile from Nitro. “Yeah… You’re a pain in the ass, but an interesting person.”

“Thanks for putting up with me, kemosabe.”

“Thanks for cleaning the whole base without my help.”

“Least I could do.”

Nitro smiled, “You’re still not getting back into your lab till your arm heals.”

“Oh come on!” Spaceship exclaimed.

Nitro laughed manically before returning to his book.


End file.
